The Trip of Dreams
by Onedirectionfanficwriter
Summary: Leah, Angie, Adrianna, Ryann, and Liz are five very good friends that go on a trip and bump into one of the most famous boy bands, One Direction. These girls are about to live their ultimate dream.
1. Chapter 1

Crowded. Tired. Midnight. "Ok, so I'll meet you in Starbucks?" I asked in a quiet voice. Nobody was fully energized at this point of the day. "Yes. All them are here, and I'm on my way." Ryann was always a good friend of mine. We had our rough moments, but I still consider her a friend. "Alright, I'll be there at about a quarter 'till ten." Leah, Angie, and Liz were waiting patiently in Starbucks. It was 12:30, when Ryann had arrived. There was an awkward silence through the room, as Leah, Angie, Liz, and Ryann were sipping some hot chocolate to warm up from the cold weather up in Colorado. "So, you girls excited to go to LA? First time all of us are going somewhere without our parents." Leah always started the conversations, though the rest were hardly even awake. "Yeah..." Angie moaned. I finally arrived at about 12:45. "Hey girls, sorry I'm late. The next plane leaves at 2:00 am. We can hang out for a bit." I had the most energy out of all of us. Mainly because I'm the one who thought of this trip to LA. "Let's take it easy until 2:00, and just sit down, have some hot chocolate, and talk." Liz suggested to all of us. I pulled a chair and sat down with the rest of the group. "Well, one hour gives us time to walk around the gifts shops. This will help us wake up, too." Angie always had the great ideas in the group. It didn't matter in what situation we were in. "Angie, I'll go with you to the accessories shop right next door. I know you LOVE to get all pretty for One Direction!" Ryann said as a joke. We all knew that Angie was "the" ultimate directioner. Nothing gets in her way when it comes to One direction. Nothing. "Ooooh!" all of us exclaimed, as if she was deeply in love. Angie was stood up with her shy smile, "Ha Ha, you know me so well!" As laughs filled the room, Leah realized it was 1:30. "Oh my gosh! Adri, it's 1:30, we have to go!" We quickly grabbed our bags, and the next thing we know, we were all racing to catch the flight. "Hurry, we're going to be late!" Ryann exclaimed. We arrived at the ticket stop. "Good morning ladies, may I see your tickets?" the ticket man had a big smile on his face, while all of us were just sobbing and out of breath. Leah stopped, "Tickets? Tickets?! Adri, we forgot our tickets!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um...uh can you wait just about five more minutes? We left our tickets in Starbucks." I was so worried, I started to bite my nails. "I can go get them real quick, Adri!" Liz suggested. She _was _the fastest out of all of us, so there wasn't any reason why she _should't _go. "Ok, but really fast. We only have like three minutes!" Liz ran to Starbucks, this time, faster than ever. 30...29...28...27...26..."There!" she pointed, "Found them." Liz raced back to the ticket stop. 25...24...23...22...21... "I got them! *pant pant* Here." She passed the tickets to the man. "Thank you." He grabbed the tickets, "You may take your seats now." All of us were so relieved, especially me. Angie, Leah, and Ryann started to walk in. 'You welcome." said Liz, as if she was waiting for a response. "Oh, ha ha, thanks Liz," I replied with a smile. we noticed that we were the last ones, so we quickly ran to the plane. All of us were exhausted, and Angie was already asleep with her One Direction earphones on. at about 3:00 in the morning, everyone was asleep. though, in a sudden, I woke up, as if I just had a nightmare. "Ryann," I whispered. "Ugh. What?" She was still half asleep, so I didn't expect an answer. "I have a funny feeling..." There was an awkward stop. "Go on..." said Ryann. She just wanted to go back to sleep. "...that One Direction is on this exact same plane."


	3. Chapter 3

"Adri, nice try, but I'm not falling for that one. And, anyway, even if they _were_ here, you know I only like R5." Ryann was still half asleep, but seeing One Direction would be a cool experience for her. Even though, all she talks about is R5. "Ok. Don't believe me." I figured, maybe Ryann was right. Maybe I was just dreaming. I sighed. I couldn't fall back asleep. Once I wake up, I wake up. "Hey Ry, I'm gonna walk around a bit, since we're allowed to take off our seat belts. I need to take a break from sitting down," I said to Ryann. Everyone else was asleep. "Ok. Just don't mistake anyone for Zayn or whatever." Ryann told me straight out. "I know. Trust me, I never do." I giggled. "Riiight," said Ryann sarcastically. Ryann tried going back to sleep, but I didn't. I got up, and tiptoed passed a few seats just to make sure nobody woke up. I turned around to go the other way, "Ow!" I crunched up like a soccer ball was about to hit me. I looked up to see who I had bumped into, and there I saw, Louis Tomlinson. The _real _Louis Tomlinson. There was a moment of silence, as his eyes locked on mine. We both had an awkward stop. "Oh...um..I-I'm terribly sorry. I-I really didn't mean to bump into you." I was still, completely paralyzed. I suddenly unfroze, "A-Are you-" He completely cut me off, "Yes. Yes I am. I am Louis Tomlinson." Was I in a dream? Was this actually happening? Yes.

"Wow! B-But what are _you_ doing _here?_" I asked, still wondering if this was all a dream. "Oh! Well, me and the lads were visiting R5 for some tour ideas. We might go on a tour with them!" I gasped a little. "Ryann," I whispered. That reminded me of Ryann! "What was that?" asked Louis. "Oh, nothing. It's just that my friend, Ryann..." I pointed to her, "is just crazy for R5!" "Really? Well," he got closer to me so no one else could hear, "you are welcome to come along with us." I stood with my mouth open. How can anyone take an offer like this?! "That is so nice of you, but I don't want to ruin your plans. I-" "Shhh. It's ok! You, and your lovely friends are considered..." he thought a minute, "guests." I sighed, "Are you sure?" I looked at him. His eyes saying _please please please! _This happens once in a thousand. No, once in a MILLION chances! "No, I am _postitive._" If you saw his face, there was no denying. "Fine." He smiled, which caused me to smile. Louis saw Angie waking up. "So, do want to surprise your friend?" "Oh! Her? Are you kidding me, she will attack you guys. Especially Niall!" I exclaimed to Louis. "Well, Harry is trying to find Niall. I think he might be arguing with the flight attendance for a sandwich." I giggled. He giggled too. Angie was starting to get up from her seat, so we ran back to our seats. "Oh hey Adri!" I pretended to try to go to sleep, but it was hard. "Hey, where are you going?" I just hoped that she wouldn't run into Niall or whatever. "I'm just going to the bathroom." She started walking towards the bathroom. I watched her go, and as soon as I didn't see her anymore, I turned to the seats in front of us, "Hey Louis! You don't think Niall is in the bathroom right?" I was a little worried. "Pshh! No, the only time he goes to the bathroom is when he drinks too many chocolate milkshakes." I smiled, "Alright thanks." "Yup, by the way, here's my number." He handed me a piece of paper with the number (***)***-**** and at the bottom, it said _we'll pay for the hotel:). _I looked at him, and thought, W_ow, there are millions of girls out there who would want t_o _be me_. The thought was rushing through my mind, which led to blackness. I was asleep.

It was 8:00 in the morning. Angie was walking to the bathroom. She was talking to herself, "Eww. They really should get some Febreeze in here!" She was plugging her nose,"And where's the stupid light switch?" It was pitch black, and usually, in the mornings, Angie is _always_ grumpy. When she was moving her hand all around the wall like a blind person, she hit the light switch and turned the light on. From all the way where I was seated, I heard a huge gasp coming from Angie. Louis turned over, until we were face-to-face, and we both exclaimed, "Niall!"


End file.
